spectrobesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pikness34
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Spectrobes Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Logo Can I make the logo (for this wiki)? Hey, man. I got a great idea *goes to thinking chair. ~~Peanut64~~ I have an elite image editing software called GIMP, better than photoshop. I can work my magic in rendering and make an exceptional logo for this wiki's help. ~~Peanut64~~ I'll make it and we will see from there (I wont replace the wiki logo, just show it to you.) ~~Peanut64~~ Achievements The achievements system is not working out very well for me. There are a bunch of pointless badges for beginners that I got notified of and will get notified of and it won't let me get the achievements sidebox off of my user page, it will only "hide it from me", which gets in the way and can be annoying. Plus, I don't like the competitive nature of the leader board. I think that we should remove wikia's system and just do a manual system unique to this wiki. User Rights Request Peanut64 has requested sysop and bureaucrat rights so he can add the logo and help with a new skin for this wiki. Judging by his actions on the Pikmin Fanon Wiki, I highly recommend this. Thank you! I will make the logo soon (Technical Difficulties.) To Pikness34 Wait. I thought you were the founder of this wiki, not the co-founder. P.S. What can I do to help out here? What do you think? I was gonna add stars, but I am currently working on the skin in which the background will include stars. So, do you like the overall theme I made here?? Hey Did you see all of the changes I did? User Rights Request Volatile Dweevil has requested sysop and bureaucrat rights so he can change the achievements images. Hey, I noticed that we still have the default achievements images. I soon found out that I do not have adequate user rights to improve the appearance of the badges. I think this would improve the appearance of the wiki as a whole greatly because of the fact that every user page will have the achievements box on the left. HELLO?? Do you like the skin? I asked you like 3 times. Thanks!! Uh, Im making a timeline for Spectrobes: Ancient Euphoria. It is wayy in the past, (year 0).. So, I really can't unless you make games that tie in with mine. The game is an RPG, and much different than the real Spectrobes games. Use your sig please, and yeah, thats exactly what I was gonna do. I am going to make three games in the series, and all three have a different "theme". "Euphoria" means inner peace/well-being. The characters go through a trial that tests their patience in the first game. So, the trial challenge will be sealed until your game. Then there will be a trial in the second game that involves Stealth, and in the third, the Krawl (War). My trilogy will be in the past, so why don't you have yours in the future? (After the events of the canon games) I will have the end of my series hint yours begining. 21:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh... When I upload a new badge image, nothing happens. They're all .png and .jpg and are all small. Why do you think it isn't working????? K, I also wanted to ask If we can do a system like PikminFanon's and you be the First In Command, I Be the Second in Command and Dweevil be the Third in Command. This is a very good idea, unless you want me to be the first in command... (since, I DID make the Skin and Logo including the Main Page layout.) How 'bout we all be first in command (like a top rank) and when we get more users, we can make some of them second in command. (a rank below that. and so on. All righty then. (Awww.. Another second in command job.) lol im like the vice president for most of the things. New idea: sub-ranks. Pikness 1st, Peanut 2nd, Me third, but wer'e all in the top rank. K, you can. I'm making stuff for my fan game. Crap isn't a swear word... Maybe you should change it to "impolite words"? Administrative General Talk Forum I made a forum for discussing things related to more than one user. You don't understand. Single users are picked by wikia by you enrolling. Wut Wat tesh et? 1st, we need more users to do an Article Area, and second, we need users!! Advertise to your heart's desire. Lol u crossed ur self out. Anyways, you can make the Advertisements somewhere, cuz I don't like Spectrobes enough to know websites with thousands of 'trobes fans. ie: I don't like Spectrobes enough @to the roleplaying. If we HAD MOAR UZERZ then yes. Look at my comment above Whateva u want great! Huge problemo! I am currently in a writers block! Im sorry to say your on your own... No, but Im making all new Pikminfanon userboxes. (Im not in writers block there because i am copying them! :D ) Ok in awhile. Hi I've been busy but now I'm coming back here to help. Hello Pikmin?! ARGH!! Anyways, yeah, me likes Dark Spectrobes! I'm an expert when it comes to romantic fanfiction, so expect Komainu in my fic! lol =D Lucario of the Gods (talk 23:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Construction Do you have a Construction template? Cos I wanna start a page but I won't be able to finish at the moment. Lucario of the Gods (talk 23:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea What would you think about a story involving Komainu being followed by a Spectrobe that fancies him? I need to re-install adobe flash player to access the Spectrobes site, so the Spectrobe in question will take a while to come up with. Lucario of the Gods (talk 00:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help For old times sake it is. I will help you. Low Populations Your populations is getting low. The Users does not go there. 08:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC)